


The crash

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Donald wakes up in a hospital and doesn't remember what happened(Takes place when Donald and Della are kids)





	The crash

Donald opened his eyes to see a bright room, and hearing the beep of a machine going against the humming of air conditioning. He blinked, forcing himself to wake up even though his mind felt in a deep, deep haze. He looked around and saw… Aunt Matilida with Della by the door of whatever room he was in. It looked like she was having an important talk.

Wait a minute. 

Donald looked down and saw he wasn’t wearing the outfit he remembered picking out for the day. Instead, he was wearing some sort of cotton thing covered with race cars. He looked at his arm and saw something was going into him. He poked it a little, but thought it’d be best to leave it alone. 

He was at a hospital. 

Why was he at a hospital? 

Where were Ma and Pa? 

Wouldn’t they be here?

“M-Matilida? D-Dell?” he croaked. He saw their eyes light up and Della hugged her brother tightly. She gripped him like she’d never let go, and his chest felt like it was on fire, but he appreciated her hug nonetheless. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she sniffled. Donald hugged back as best he could, but his mind was still blurry. 

“Della, get off of him. His ribs need to heal,” Matilida warned as she wiped her face. Her eyes were red and puffy was well as Della’s.

“Wh-what happened?” he gathered the strength to ask. Della glanced at their aunt, who sighed and went to the opposite side of his bed. 

“You were in an accident… You almost didn’t make it,” she said. Della touched her twin brother’s hand and looked him directly in the eye.

“W-what? I-I don’t-” Donald froze as his mind remembered the crash vividly. 

The loud swerving of the tires. 

The blaring of a car horn. 

His mother’s blood curdling screams. 

The loud sound of the glass windows shattering. 

The way the glass looked as it shattered in toward him. 

The thud and jerk he felt before he remembered everything going black. 

“Donald!” Della cried out, which snapped him into reality. The beeping was loud and faster than before. Donald realized he had gasping for air and sweating like crazy. 

“Take deep breaths Lad,” Matilida rubbed his back lightly and took deep breaths for him to copy, which he did, even though it hurt like hell. 

“W-where are Ma and P-pa,” he spat out. He felt his Aunt’s hand stop. She sat on his bed and Della scooted so she sat next to him. He saw tears fill her eyes and Donald feared the worst. 

“Donald… I’m so… so sorry but they… They didn’t make it,” Matilida cried. Della too. Donald felt everything go numb. 

“No…” he whispered. He felt Della’s arms cling onto him as he heard her tears turn into sobs. 

“No, th-they can’t be- they aren’t-” Donald refused to believe it. 

“I’m so sorry Donald,” Matilida was choking on her own tears too. 

“Y-you’re lying. Th-theyre just right outside, w-waiting for me,” Donald said. 

“Donnie please. Stop, I’m begging you,” Della pleaded with him. Donald looked at his twin’s face. 

“Della- th-they can’t…” Donald tried to keep fighting but Della shook her head. 

“Theyre gone Donnie,” she wiped her nose. Donald looked at Della, then at Matilida, then back at Della again. Reality washed over him and Donald starred to sob, and once they started they didn’t stop. His ribs burned and burned as he gasped for breaths but he felt too much to stop. Della hugged him and then Matilida climbed behind them and she held the twins and they all cried their tears of loss and despair together as what was left of their once perfect family.


End file.
